


no war to fight

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Future Fic, Morning Sex, Pidge rides that ovipositor into the sun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, allura is an alien with alien genitals, not literally though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Pidge. Allura. Girlfriends. It's just morning sex.





	no war to fight

Pidge moves a lot in her sleep. She also sleeps in weird positions, talks, drools, and occasionally punches. Allura loves every inch of her.  
  
She also keeps late hours, and sleeps late into the morning. Contrary to her, Allura is a morning person. Painfully so. By the time Allura has gone to run morning drills, taken a shower, dressed, and made herself something to eat, Pidge is barely stirring, a speck of brown hair and freckles in Allura’s large bed, burrowed into fluffy blankets except for her head and one leg, which pokes out: to ‘keep her from overheating’, Pidge claims.  
  
Leaving her meal on the bedside table, Allura slips back into bed and crawls over to her girlfriend, peeling back the blanket to dot kisses on her freckly shoulders.  
  
“Five more minutes,” Pidge groans.  
  
Allura laughs. “There is no rush, my sweet,” she tells her. “No war to fight.”  
  
Pidge mumbles and burrows further into the blankets, exposing her ass and hard clit to the morning air. Allura can’t resist sliding a hand along her thigh and then a finger over the underside of her clit.  
  
“Good dreams?” she asks.  
  
Pidge pokes her head out, frowning sleepily. She seems to have accepted that the princess isn’t going to let her sleep.  
  
“It’s a bio--”  
  
“Logical reaction which you have no control over, I know,” Allura finishes, laughing. She presses forward to kiss the other woman on the mouth. “I can hope, can’t I?” she murmurs. “Hope that you’re dreaming of me?”  
  
“Allura…” Pidge sighs. “Why would I dream of you when you’re right here?” Deftly, she pushes the princess down onto her back, sliding on top of her. “Why would I dream of you when I can wake up and have you?” She grinds down, and Allura’s breath catches, her own body stirring in response.  
  
Pidge leans down to kiss her, and while she does so, her fingers trail down to slip inside of her, to coax her ovipositor from its hiding place. Her receiver slips free as well, already fat with blood, frills dribbling slick.  
  
Pidge gathers some of that dripping slick and reaches back between her own legs.  
  
“Say you’re mine,” Pidge begs.  
  
“I’m yours, dearest. Of course I am. I have always been yours.”  
  
Pidge had spent so much time looking at this woman, wanting her and never asking. The first time she’d seen her, it was like her heart leapt directly into her throat, but Allura was older, even just physically, and Pidge had known she was only a kid.  
  
She’d accepted that so thoroughly, internalized her own childishness, that she hadn’t noticed when she’d become a woman. She hadn’t noticed when Allura had started looking back.  
  
She looks down at the woman below her, gathering more slick and going back to her pussy hole. She’s so beautiful, and she’s Pidge’s. They’ve been dating for six months now, and Pidge is already thinking about how to size her for a ring without her noticing.  
  
“Allura…” she murmurs. “God, I love you.”  
  
Through everything, through loss and victory, through pain and healing, through the wear and tear of war, the joy of companionship and laughter. Allura has been the centre of her universe for so long, and without the war crashing down around their heads anymore, there had been nothing to stop her from kissing Allura at the first official paladin family dinner on Altea.  
  
“I love you,” she whispers again before taking her girlfriend’s ovipositor in one small hand and sinking down, eyes fluttering shut as the bumps of the eggs within slip slowly inside of her. The ovipositor isn’t leaking yet, the tip still barely dilated, but Pidge knows that soon her insides will be wet with lubricant. By the time they’re done, she’ll be dripping.  
  
She had been endlessly fascinated by Allura’s body the first time, and Allura had been endlessly fascinated by hers. They had laid in bed for hours, twined together, exploring with hands and mouths, learning how to make each other feel good.  
  
Allura had been so patient with her, explaining every part of her with the kind of scientific accuracy that had made Pidge’s clit hard in minutes. She had moaned and tongued into the other woman’s receiver before she knew what she was doing, drinking down the taste and coming back for more, rubbing her ovipositor until she came with a cry, splattering everything, including Pidge’s hair.  
  
Pidge had been a little more hesitant to let Allura return the favour, but the princess was patient and loving, never pushing too far, and after a while, it had become easy to fall into her arms and let herself feel pleasure at the other woman’s hands. The first time she had come from it, they had both been surprised.  
  
“I love you, too,” Allura answers, smiling up at Pidge like she hung the sun and the stars.  
  
She’s pulsing inside of Pidge, rocking, and Pidge reaches down and thumbs one of Allura’s dusky nipples. Allura’s eyes flutter shut as she moans, bucks up again. Pidge groans in reply, voice high and breathy.  
  
“That’s my girl,” Allura praises. “You look so pretty on top of me. So perfect. You’re so wet for me. Does it feel good?”  
  
“Yeah,” Pidge answers, rocking her hips faster, her hole getting wetter and wetter from Allura’s slick. She loves how wet Allura can make her, making the slide so easy. She loves that Allura loves to fuck her, wants to fill her up and watch her fuck herself to orgasm. “God, Allura, I can’t…”  
  
“Are you close, Katie?” Allura asks, She grinds her palm against Pidge’s clit, and the smaller woman shiver, legs trembling. She buries her face into Allura’s chest, latching onto a nipple as she works her hips helplessly, clit held in place by Allura’s hand. “You are. You’re close. Come on. Come for me, sweetheart. I want to see your cute little orgasm face.”  
  
“Allura!” Pidge cries out, and then she’s grinding down, shaking as she comes, panting and moaning, humping herself onto Allura’s ovipositor, which she can feel gushing inside of her.  
  
Allura’s not in heat, so nothing comes out except slick, but Katie shivers with the memory of her last heat.  
  
They lay together, catching their breath, for a few minutes before Allura’s eyes pop open.  
  
“Quiznak. I need another shower.”  
  
Katie cackles and cups her girlfriend’s face.  
  
“I’ll come with you. You know, so it isn’t boring.”  
  
“I accept your proposal.”  
  
The two woman stand, giggling, and make their way to the bathroom. The shower is definitely not boring.

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
